<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's you. It's always been you. by jackgyvwer_fanart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555459">It's you. It's always been you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackgyvwer_fanart/pseuds/jackgyvwer_fanart'>jackgyvwer_fanart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fanart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackgyvwer_fanart/pseuds/jackgyvwer_fanart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's you. It's always been you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Made for Sam and Jack Ship Day 2020.<br/>
Prompt:"It's you. It's always been you." </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.dreamies.de/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>